


Kid In A Sweetie Shop

by Anima Nightmate (faithhope)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Insults, Metaphors, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, flyting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate
Summary: In Chapter 2 ofBazinMousqueton’s intricate and roasting-hot modern staffroom AU romcom ficMightier Than The Sword, Porthos pens and performs aflytingsonnet as basically a diss track for irrepressible, irresponsible (unobtainable?) flirt Aramis, and I thought:I wonder what that sounds like…
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Kid In A Sweetie Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BazinMousqueton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazinMousqueton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mightier Than The Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032311) by [BazinMousqueton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazinMousqueton/pseuds/BazinMousqueton). 



It’s like you’ve wandered into Paradise,  
With sticky glitter filling every shelf.  
All on display for you – it smells so nice!  
And here there’s one commandment: help yourself.

Now: candyfloss or lollipops – which one?  
Ah, fuck it – fill your pockets – some of each!  
You like the way they all melt on your tongue;  
Restraint’s one lesson you’ve not tried to teach.

But listen, kid: there’s something you forgot,  
And that’s the way that bitter follows sweet;  
Those hips will soften, white smile fall to rot,  
If you keep delving down for “one more treat”.

You’re stood there with your hand stuck in the jar,  
For all to see the glutton that you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [BazinMousqueton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazinMousqueton/pseuds/BazinMousqueton) (and possibly a plea for forgiveness), and [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig), who said _go for it_. Again.
> 
> And to the man who taught me how to write sonnets. I will best repay his kindness by never showing him this, I suspect.


End file.
